A network adaptor (e.g., a Network Interface Controller (NIC)) may be, for example, network interface circuitry, such as on a PCI card connected to a host computer via a PCI host bus. The network adaptor is typically used to couple the host CPU to a packet network through at least one interface, called a port. NIC circuitry has been an area of rapid development as advanced packet processing functionality and protocol offload have become requirements for so called “smart NICs”.